guardian de coronet
by ashsharingan
Summary: ash esta harto de perder en la vida y decide irse con las leyendas un nuevo mal se cierne en el horizonte y solo ash y las leyendas seran capaces de detenerlo/croosover el algunos aspectos llega a ser un croosover
1. Chapter 1

**bueno queridos lectores esta historia esta hecha de la variacion(solo el primer capitulo) de bladeofthepoet que la disfruteis**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada **

* * *

para un joven entrenador parece que la vida se le ha acabado en pueblo paleta,este entrenador se ha estado ocultando pero nadie lo han pasado 9 años del ataque fatalicio del team rocket y de la desaparicion del joven de este pueblo

_**FLASH**_**_BACK_**

ash estaba regresando con sus amigos brock y dawn de shino de una derrota aplastante a manos de su contrincante tobias y estaba muy deprimido porque habia tenido todas las esperanzas en esa batalla

"vamos ash no te pongas tan deprimido,te conozco"

"eso ash animate"

"**si te sirve de consuelo al menos llegaste a las semifinales" **

"lo siento chicos es que es la misma rutina otra vez a una nueva region otra vez consigo las insignias de gimnasio otra vez viajo hasta el estadio con todas mis esperanzas de ganar y otra vez soy aplastado por rivales con pokemons poderosos no se pero soy muy debil aun"entonces sus ojos se dispararon de un sharingan de dos tomoes a tres tomoes "estoy bien chicos es solo que necesito tiempo para mi mismo" ya cuando sus amigos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos oyeron un grito de ash que fue atacado por el team rocket. Ash habia disparado una esfera aural blanca de luz cegadora mientras que el team rocket diparo una bomba.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"agonizo ash por la explosion

durante media hora gritaron su nombre pero no encontraron nada excepto sus pokebolas

_**FLASH BACK RETURN(FINAL)**_

la policia estuvo buscando durante tres meses y dos años y dijeron que una persona fallecida y desaparecida durante 9 años era tachado como muerto y asi que se estaba preparando el funeral de ash estaban todos misty,brock,may,max,dawn,bianca,lorenzo,melody incluso sheena que habia cojido mucho afecto a nuestro entrenador. hace 4 años exactamente aparecio el guardian del hall de los origenes y todo el mundo lo odiaba en pueblo paleta por ser fuerte tener poderes y sobre todo sin exclusiones ganar las ligas y la conferencia de plata en fin que todos de pueblo paleta lo odiaba menos los extranjeros

"ash fuiste la luz de mi vida mi orgullo mi tesoro mi pequeño bebe..."delia no lo soprto mas y rompio a llorar

"ash fuiste un gran entrenador y mi nieto adoptivo y(ruido de un terremoto)"

"bueno parece que el hijo de puta se ha ido para siempre y yo podre seguir con mis planes y voy a mostrar mis respetos destruyendo su ciudad natal jajajajajajajajajaja"rie sadicamente cyrus todo el mundo se levanto para luchar y defenderse

"como se atreven es que no ven que estamos llorando a un amigo nuestro"dice furiosa misty

"si lo vemos y por eso atacamos porque ustedes estan debiles para defenderse por lo tanto mirad al robot que os va a destruir DARK DESTROYER"dicho esto lanzo un misil y nadie podia hacer nada porque si atacaban explotaria y la onda expansiva les alcanzaria y no podian escapar por lo mismo asi que cerraron los ojos esperando el fin que nunca llego

"**doton: tierra silente"(**contralacion de tierra)(esto es lengua galifrei(lengua de los dioses))

el ser que atrapo el misil bajo tierra llevaba un tunica morada y roja en la parte inferior y plateada en la parte superior con una mascara de muy avanzada tecnologia o eso creian

"me voy 9 años y consigo que el mundo este en peligro otra vez ja ja ja"rio sarcasticamente el guardian

"no eres bienvenido aqui pequeño bastardo"grita misty

"my my my misty estoy muy decepcionado" dice el guardian"asi es como se trata a sus amigos "misty ya estaba blandiendo su mazo cuando la empujo a un lado

"cyrus milenio su mera existencia es una amenaza para mi familia y caulquier amenaza a mi familia"dice formando una gran bola de rayos cosmicos"sera desTRUIDA **raiton: gian(**fuerza negativa)"dijo destruyendo el robot"amenaza eliminada"

el guardian se iba a ir cuando un rayo hielo lo detuvo

"no vas a ir a ninguna parte pequeño bastardo"dice misty

todos se pusieron a modo combate y atacaron en orden inverso desde el equipo de shino hasta el equipo de kanto pero fueron vencidos por un **katon: mouyou mekouko**(llama demoníaca) que disparo tal llama que muchos pensaron que era arceus por el ataque que uso,solo quedaban en pie pikachu y charizar.

"vamos que aunque use ataques fuertes vosotros podeis con un humano"dice misty decepcionando al guardian

**"suiton: suirkyurdran(**dragon de agua)"y el agua del lago se convirtio en un dragon muy bello pero potente y en ese instante el guardian dejo caer la mascara revelando quien era

"a-ash"dijo delia recompuesta del shock

"todo el mundo ¡return!"y todas las esferas viejas absorbieron a pikachu y a los demas que estaban tan sorprendidos por el dragon que no vieron el rayo rojo y los succiono

ash se subio al dragon que habia formado y se fue volando dejando a todos en shock

"hasta luego amigos mios"dijo ash

"lo seguimos verdad"dice may

"por supuesto"dijo misty

"_ash estas vivo"_penso aliviada sheena

_**EN EL SPEAR PILAR(COLUMNA**_** LANZA)**

las leyendas estaban esperando el regreso de su heroe y protector ya que el guardian los defendia a toda costa pasase lo que pasase,al principio cuando llego le atacaron a muerte pero poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y su afecto,incluso se hizo amigo de giratina pero le costo mucho trabajo y por supuesto la gota culminante que conmociono a todos fue cuando descubrieron que arceus era hembra y estaba enamorada de ash y este la correspondió

"mama cuando vendrá papa a casa"dice una niña arceus a la adulta arceus

"ya debe de estar al caer Alea no puede tardar mucho"dice la arceus adulta

se oyeron tres tocs el la gran puerta adornada en un orden de sonido y entro ash

"¡papa!"dice alea

"hola mi pequeña como estas hoy"dice ash"y tu arceus"

"cansadísima alea me ha tenido en movimiento hoy pero al menos aprendio la **godabura** de fuego(fuego fatuo de defensa perfecta)y a volverse invisible ah y abrir portales"

los ojos de ash se abreron en sorpresa e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta del salon se abrio de golpe y ash se puso en modo defensivo

"muy bien ash ketchum,explicar todo ahora"dijo misty

pero antes de que pudiera decir nada delia lo aplasto en uno de sus abrazos demoledores y sobreprotectores de madre

"oh ash estas vivo"y las cosas fueron a peores"donde has estado nos has tenido muy preocupados incluso hemos organizado funerales en tu lugar y te has acordado de cambiar tus..."ash la silencio

"entended una cosa yo ya no soy el ash ketchum que vosotros sabeis,soy ash arken"dicho esto cojio a alea en sus brazos y la puso en el hombro"orgulloso padre y esposo(como defensa por el susto todas las leyendas se habian vuelto a sus formas humanas incluido alea que tenia una rueda de oro como arceus en su espalda como en su forma de pokemon y tenia los rasgos de arceus)

"no puedo creer esto ash tiene una chica se caso y tiene una hija antes que yo"dice brock apunto del colapso

"oh,soy abuela,de una niña muy linda"dice delia impactada

"esa niña se parece mucho a arceus ¿no creeis?"diojo sheena y todos asintieron y cuando may iba a preguntar se cayo y su pokedex apunto a ash

"arceus el padre de todos se dice que arceus nacio de un huevo en medio de la nada y nos creo a todos"

todos se quedaron en silencio y sheena con los ojos como los platos de cena,ash esperaba a que ellos pensaron que era un error de programacion pero la pobre alea inocente hablo de mas

"papi como es que esta cosa sepa tanto de ti"

_SHITH_ pasaron tres cosas: una que sheena y delia se desmayaron dos ojos de los que quedaban abiertos en sorpresa y shock(incluso brock) y el intentaba obtener a alea de los hombros de ash

"usted toca a mi hija y juro por mi amada que nunca vera la luz de un nuevo dia entendido"oak asintio freneticamente"supongo que quereis algunas respuestas"todos asintieron y en cuando delia y sheena despertaron se dispuso a hablar

_**FLASH BACK(ASH POV)**_

cuando la bomba me alcanzo me hizo ver que estaba haciendo con mi vida ¡nada! toda mi vida desperdiciada,cuando aparecio la madre de arceus me dijo que si yo estaba enamorado de arceus y yo asenti pero dije que era humano y arceus no podia quererme la deidad conocida como tozzi la diosa de la me dijo que me conviertiria en un arceus pero tendria que abandonar mi formacion y proteger a la creacion kami a si es como se le llamaba y a sus creaciones yo asenti pero primero deberia entrenar mis poderes de aura para aprender los basicos de manipulacion elemental y asi fui al spear pillar donde se encontraba arceus aunque cuando llege alli las leyendas me atacaron pero tenia un **katon: karyu endan(**dragon misil de fuego) dejandolos a todos pasmados pero arceus me reconocio por mi sharingan

"a-ash eres tu"dice arceus con voz de mujer impresionando a todos

"bueno de verte de nuevo arceus"dice ash desactivando el sharingan

_**END FLASH BACK**_

tercer pov

y asi todas las leyendas sabieron que arceus es hembra sorprendiendo a los humanos presentes

"arceus es hembra"dijo casi inaudible sheena

"si"dijo rotundamente palkia telepaticamente

"palkia podias enviar a estos pesados humanos a pueblo paleta a travez del espacio por favor"

"con mucho gusto"palkia iba a hacerlo cuando sheena se adelanto

"espera"dijo"¿podiamos ver tu forma de arceus?"en ese momento ash se convirtio en arceus al igual que todos las leyendas volvieron a su forma pokemon y el impacto fue tanto que delia se desmayo de nuevo

"vaya,pero aun tengo algunas preguntas"dijo sheena confundida

"te preguntaras por que segui compitiendo en las ligas con algunos legendarios"dice ash

"exacto"

"bueno necesitaba dinero para mantenerlos,le hice una promesa a kami tozzi y shinigami de que protegeria a arceus y asi lo que es hora de irte"dice amablemente ash

"si"dice sheena"espero que seas feliz ash"

ya solos...

"vas a borrarles la memoria ¿verdad?"

"no presentan una amenaza aun asi que no hay razon para hacer eso"dice ash a arceus

"papa vienes conmigo"dice alea queriendose ir a la cama por la promesa de ash de llevarla a la tienda de golosinas

"ahora voy alea"yjunto con arceus se quedaron dormidos

* * *

_**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO AL SPEAR**_** PILLAR**

las alarmas sonaban a tope de 7 ladrones que consiguieron huir de la prision

"lo conseguimos oukley"dice una voz familiar

"ya lo creo annie"dice ahora la identificada oukley

"vamos terminemos el trabajo de altomare"dice annie"has oido las noticas el nuevo guardian de coronet,dicen que es invencible se llevo al ejercito de cyrus por delante como si nada"dice oukley

"vosotros cinco ¿estais preparados?"

"si"dicen hunter j,jessie,james,meoth,hunter masket y

"pues a altomare"dice annie

* * *

**y hecho, chao, hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno bueno queridos lectores esta es mi otra historieta que disfruten la continuación**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada**

* * *

akatsuki un grupo de criminales de rango-s planeaban un ataque hacia altomare,su lider un tipo llamado pein/nagato planeaba acerse con la mayor fuente de poder del agua la joya alma,asi akatsuki seria mas poderoso

"itachi,kisame nos hemos transportado a esta dimension por la joya alma para que kisame la como y pueda fortalecernos contra madara y su sequito traicionero,que todo akatsuki vaya hacia altomare y cojer la joya alma por las buenas y si no por las malas "dice pein

"hai lider-sama"dicen todos

"es hora de que akatsuki domine lo que nos pertenece"dijo en voz baja pein

* * *

"¿como estan los dulces alea?"dice ash

"muy buenos papa"dice alegremente alea"papi que ocurre"dice alea al ver a su padre tan pensativo

"presiento que algo va a pasar y no va a ser nada divertido y presiento que tiene que ver con altomare"dice ash preocupadamente"y siento que algo tiene que ver con naruto "

"papa ¿quien es naruto?"dice alea confusamente

"un ninja que lucha por conseguir su sueño: proteger a su gente preciada"informa ash

"vaya debe de ser muy duro"dice alea

"y que lo digas "diciendo esto en mas de un sentido que alea solo entendio como trabajo duro

_**en pueblo paleta**_

en pueblo paleta habia un escandalo de arragate y no te menes por que la persona que han estado odiando es ash y la persona que creeian muerto era él y claro ahora solo lo admiraban a los que regresaron como locos porque nadia se habia convertido en un arceus que era el padre de todos y mas cuando dijeron que el verdadero arceus era hembra pero cuando ash lo demostro todo pueblo paleta se desmayo ante su declaracion y transformacion

"no lo puedo creer ese bastardo se aleja por aqui sin decir nada a nadie y encima se conveirte en un arceus ¡yo es que le mato!"dice misty furiosamente

"vamos dale mas credito a ash lo que a hecho es impresionante"dice sheena"ademas el es nuesro amigo(es cierto sheena no estaba enamorada de ash no se inventen cosas raras)"

"cierto es misty calmate cualquiera diria que tienes celos de arceus"dice may inquisitoriamente

"yo no tengo celos y mas de ese imbecil de ash"dice"ademas nos dejo por locos ante todo pueblo paleta"

es cierto misty ademas no puedo estudiar el ADN de su hija y su estructura molecular ademas de..."fue silenciado por delia que ya estaba harta de sus quejas hacia su hijo y su nieta por parte de misty y el

"no hable de mi nieta como si fuese una rata de laboratorio profesor"dice mandando un escalofrio a todos en la sala"deberiais alegraros por el consiguio una novia muy buena y brock no al parecer"dijo con ganas de pinchar a brock y calmar a misty que al parecer lo consiguio y misty se calmo

"porque todo el mundo es tan frio conmigo"dice brock con un aura de depresion en su cabeza

"bueno eso logra calmar mi ira en torno a ash pero algo me da que vamos a tener que ayudarle"dijo misty preocupada

"yo tambien lo siento"dijo sheena y todos se quedaron en silencio

_**en la base del team rocket**_

"bueno vamos cojamos lo de valor aqui y largemonos"dice hunter masket

"cierto yo ya tengo ganas de freir a los bobos en altomare"dice james

"este lugar esta hecho ruinas por lo que hizo el guardian de coronet"dice asombrada hunter j

"que no te extrañe cuando el guardian de coronet nos ataco creiamos que era el fin afortunadamente soy el unico de aqui con vida"dice el

"bueno como precaucion nos llevaremos este dirruptor de aura que disipa cualquier aura que entre en contacto"explica jeesie

"vamonos ya no puedo esperar mas"dice meoth impaciente

y asi todos partieron a altomare sin saber la grata sorpresa que se llevarian

* * *

**"futon:rasensuri..."** se quedo corto caundo kakuzu hablo

"lo siento jinchuriki del kyubi pero me ha surgido un tema mas importante que tu,asi que adios"dijo teletransportandose a otro dimension junto con hidan dejando a nuestro heroe rubio conmocionado y se pregunto junto con todos los presentes que seria mas importante hasta que naruto entro en la cuenta

"maldito el va a por ash"dijo naruto utilizando chacka demoniaco para intentar abrir un portal que le llevaria a la dimension de ash pero kakashi lo interrunpio

"naruto quien es ese ash y como es que el es mas importante que tu"

"kakashi-sensei cuendo desapareci en los examenes chunnin junto con ero-sennin ash me salvo de akatsuki puesto que su objetivo no era yo sino otro jinchuriki mas fuerte que yo"dice conmocionando a kakashi

"un jinchuriki mas fuerte que tu eso es imposible naruto tu tienes al kyubi el mas fuerte"dice kakashi asombrado

"aparentemente crei eso pero cuando visite su mente aparecio el fenix de once colas,él me explicó que existian mas bijus con mas colas hasta cincuenta"dice naruto abriendo el portal e irse por donde se habia alejado kakuzu y hidan con unos impactados jounins,chunnin y gennins

* * *

_"algo no va bien" _era el pensamiento de ash cuando un portal se abrio dejando ver a kakuzu y hidan por la puete dimensional

"oh mierda arceus llevete a alea AHORA"grito ash en panico y arceus obecio ya que nunca nadie habia puesto a su esposo a tal efasis

"oh vaya el jinchuriki del **jushobi** (once)"dice hidan

"que quereis malditos bastardos"ruge ash en posicion de combate

"nada que te concierna,no tiene nada que ver contigo"dice kakuzu transportandose a la base secreta

"como hicieron eso?"dice atonito ash

"que pasa querido?"dice arceus

"no lo se"dice fustrado ash

"papa que ocurre por que te pusiste asi" dice alea confundida

"esos hija fueron de akatsuki"dice ash y los otros se mantuvieron en silencio para que siga hablando"akatsuki es un grupo de ninjas muy fuertes mas que naruto hija mia,y si estan aqui mal asunto porque ellos solo traen caos y destruccion a donde pasan,los seguire arceus cuida de alea y no dejes que me siga por lo que hiceron era un shusin de largo alcance"

"crees que te voy a dejar solo con esos tipos si lo que me has contado es cierto son shinobis renegados muy duros y solo el chackra les hace daño"dice arceus preocupada

"y solo el chackra les va a herir yo tengo las reservas de aura y chackra tu no asi que cuida de alea y alegate de esos tipos en cuanto los veais,adios,os quiero"dice ash alejandose con un shusin de largo alcance tambien

* * *

**"wow esto se pone interesante"**dice kyubi en el fondo de su jaula

"que has visto kurama necesito saberlo ¿esta ash bien?"dice naruto preocupado por su amigo

**"si esta bien pero al parecer no era su objetivo sino la joya alma de altomare**"dice kyubi dejando confundido a naruto

"la joya alma?"

**"un artefacto que contiene el alma de un dragon eon por asi decirlo con un poder inimaginable que puede controlar incluso la atmosfera del planeta" **dice kyubi

"pues a que esperas a sacarme de aqui para que vayamos a por ella"dice naruto angustiado

**"no es tan facil cachorro esa gema esta vigilada por los guardianes eones junto con dos humanos que se ganaron el respeto de altomare y de ash,son bianca y su abuelo lorenzo"**dice el kyubi

"y que hacemos"pregunta

**"primero buscar a ash con su rastro aural despues ya veremos"**

* * *

**wow queridos lectores se que no es mucho pero es lo que hay en el proximo capitulo veremos la advertencia a altomare y su ataque por parte del team rocket y de akatsuki **

**chao**


	3. AN

**lo siento lectores este no es un capitulo lamento decepcionarles pero tengo que decir que mis historias estan en pausa porque estoy trabajando en una nueva perdonen las molestias,si eso levantare la pausa en un mes para que me de tiempo a escribir y actualizar**


End file.
